mpbbrsfandomcom-20200216-history
Simulator 12
MPBBRS is a Big Brother Philippine themed roblox simulator hosted by Margaux Ford (xXGauthierXx). Pinoy Big Brother, more popularly known by its abbreviated title PBB, is the Philippine version of the Big Brother reality game show franchise. The word Pinoy in the title is a colloquial term used to describe the Filipino people. Other essential elements of the Big Brother franchise are present, such as weekly and daily challenges, the confession room, and the voice known only as "Big Brother," sometimes referred to as "Kuya" (Tagalog for an elder male sibling). Pinoy Big Brother uses their tagline "Teleserye ng Totoong Buhay" or the "Real Life Soap Opera". Background Format It follows the same premise as its many foreign counterparts around the world where in a number of Filipinos volunteered to live inside a house for a certain number of days. The elimination process in the show is the reverse of the original Dutch format. At the start of the elimination process, the "housemates" (as the contestants are referred to) vote for which two (sometimes more if there are ties or if Big Brother hands out an automatic nomination) fellow housemates they should eliminate. Once these nominations are chosen, the viewer votes come into play. For a week viewers are asked to vote, for whoever they wanted to stay longer in the house. The housemate with the fewest viewer votes is eliminated. In the final week, the one with the most viewer votes will win the grand prize. The format of the series is mainly seen as a social experiment, and requires HouseGuests to interact with others who may have differing ideals, beliefs, and prejudices. The contestants compete for a grand prize of 5,000 robux. Casting The housemates in every simulator are chosen from different Roblox Big Brother Long terms or Short terms sites. Credits go to the owners of the Long terms sites & GFX's. This is the first ever season of this simulator. Twists & Changes * Big Jump Challenge – Housemates had to participate in various challenges in order to continue their journey and to earn a spot in the Big 4. * Weekly Tasks – Housemates will be given a chance to participate in a Weekly Task where they can win extra prices for themselves. The housemates will vote for a housemate(s) they want to participate in a task. * Special Guests – Just like in Simulator 4, there will be a special guest (Jessie Montgomery/Simulator 1 Winner) who will enter the house for a task with the housemates. The said guest will eventually walk from the game after the task is over. * Save-Evict Voting System – The public will be given the chance to vote for the housemate they want to save or evict. However, this will only be implemented on Big 4 voting. Housemates Challenges History | style="background:#FFD700;" | Eliott, Analyse, Braden, Carlos, Tracy, Candy |- |} Weekly Recaps Week 1 Week 2 Week 3 Week 4 Week 5 Week 6 Week 7 Week 8 Week 9 Grand Finals